


Fucking school days

by holographicghost



Category: South Park
Genre: Dissonance, Friendship, I feel I need to specify this, I'm just a lil dip shipper, Irony, M/M, Sort Of, give this a chance, glorification of smoking, just kidding, lighters, mentions of sexual abuse, nobody likes this ship but just give it a chance, or I will cut you, or myself, read and review, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicghost/pseuds/holographicghost
Summary: Damien and Pip are done with school.





	Fucking school days

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight glorification of smoking, mentioned sexual abuse, mild angst but then it just stops, theres also a glorification of death

Damien could tell you the exact moment he became fucked up.

It wasn’t when someone slipped him a roofie and he had to wait it off in the bathroom. Or when his nanny jumped off the fifth floor at his birthday party.. Or even when his friend told him to drop his pants, because he wanted to see what he looked like underneath them. No, that didn’t fuck him up. What messed with his was when he remembered it. 

Which is why he was now waiting on the sidewalk to die.

“Damien, don’t you know those are dangerous?” Asks a blonde.

“What, the cigarette or those pretty eyes of yours?” He jokes, mildly waving the light at the end of his fingers. The blonde giggles and bats her eyelashes at him before sitting.

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” She says. He wasn’t.

“There’s a lot unknown about me…” Damien grins.

“Heh… uh, my name’s Annie.”

“Oh I’ve seen you around,” He winks. “Why are you not in class Annie?” 

“My, uh, number came up.” She says. Seeing Damien’s confusion, she adds “I guess there’s some things you aren’t allowed to say in essays.” Damien laughs lightly.

“I guess not. Uh, speaking of numbers.... I’d love to have yours.” Annie giggled and took out a sharpie. The antichrist held out his hand as she put her digits on it. 

“Call me whenever. I guess I’ll have a lot of time on my hands from now on… so, see you around?”

“Maybe we could go somewhere sometime, somewhere without a bunch of teachers and suicidal people?” Damien joked. 

“I’d like that… but nowhere with ritual animal sacrifice, K?”

“Hey, that was a one time thing…” He said slyly. They both laughed.

“So, um… how’s music sound? I know a great place. A bit dirty though, so don’t wear your white shoes.”

“I don’t have white shoes, but I appreciate your worry. Call or text me, I don’t get back at school till the end of next week. Make sure nothing bad happens!”

And with that, she left. Damien rolled his eyes fondly. He liked Annie, she was okay.

Soon after, the bell rang. Damien took a drag and listened to the hordes of people going to places he knew he should probably follow. A blond head peeked out at him sitting in front of the open door.

“Who was that?” Asks Pip, sitting down next to him.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” He asks. “And how did you see her anyway, weren’t you in class?”

“Oh, you’re funny. Can I bum a cigarette?” Damien hands one over to him. “Where do you get these anyway? I didn’t think they still made them like these.”

“They don’t for the most part.” Damien replies, “It’s old fashioned, just nicotine I think. Dad gives them to me. They’ve got something in them to make them less addictive.”

“Aw, does daddy care about his son?” Pip jokes in a mock caring voice, pinching his cheeks. Damien swatted at him.

“He doesn’t want his only kid getting hooked on the stuff. But it’s calming and doesn’t smell as bad, so I use it-shut up.” He directed the last part at his friend, who was still miming kissy noises and baby holding.

“Okay fine then,” He laughed. “Well thanks for the fag, I guess. Non-addictive. Unlike me…” He trailed off playfully. Damien rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a moment. Pip took out a lighter of his own and lit the cigarette, putting it up to his lips. Damien let his dangle from his fingers, not caring. Pip leaned back and sighed, smoke trailing from his lips.

“So, what class are you missing?” Pip asked eventually.

“French.” Replied Damien, emotionlessly.

“Ah, la classe de francaise. Can’t get the material?”

“No, I get it fine. Exactly how bad do you think I am at school?”

“Well,” Says Pip, “You DO skip a lot of classes.”

“Shut up. I’m smart.”

“Not all smart people are good at school though, Einstein was terrible!”

“Einstein was good at math and he cheated on his taxes.”

“Yeah, but he was still bad at the subjects. Besides math. Smart people actually mature and develop slower than their peers.” Says Pip, popping the P.

“Oh, so THATS why you don’t have a low voice yet.” Replies Damien.

“Shut up, my voice is fine. And hey, maybe I am a genius. That’s probably why I don’t get math.”

“You don’t get math because you’re always skipping it.”

“Yeah what, do you have my schedule memorized or something? I’m in English right now.” Pip teases, pissed off.

“Ugh, whatever. Lemme see your lighter.” Damien says. Pip takes it out of his back pocket and hands it to the antichrist. 

“So what’s up with this one? Any cool story about it?” Damien asks.

“Nah, I thought it was pretty.” The brit replies. The lighter had a blue fairy on it, coming up from the sea. “The man at the shop says it’s Undine, a water spirit.”

“Oh yeah, I think I heard of her. It’s pretty.” Damien says, handing it back to him.

“Thanks. I guess it’s a waste of money to buy a new one every month though, huh?”

“Nah, it’s art. I’ve never seen anyone collect art via lighters before. It’s interesting. ” Damien says, lighthearted.

“Do you like art?” Pip asked. Damien took another drag.

“I guess. It’s how we decorate space.” 

“Why must everything be decorated? Why can’t some things just be plain?” Pip complains.

“Coming from the guy who wore a bow tie every day to school up until last year.”

“Hey, how did you know about that?” Pip acted mildly offended.

“How did you know about Annie?” Damien counter argues. 

“Ah, touche my good mate.” Damien huffs

“We aren’t sex partners.” 

“Not yet…” 

“Asshole.”

\--------------

 

"Assholes."  
The boys look up from their BS and see a blond girl towering over them from behind. It took them a moment to realize it was NOT a pissed off teacher, but an angry girl. A permanently angry girl. Estella!

Now, Estella pissed the boys off because she did not go to their school. But she was always... there.  
"Hello, Estella. Jolly good day isn't it?" Pipes up the brit.  
"Go to hell dipwad. You dust rag. you are the piss on the bottom of my designer sneakers." Estella answers without missing a beat.  
Damien laughs at this. Pip pinches him.  
"Oh...."  
"So 'Ella," Damien starts, turning around. "What's going on?"  
"My house is boring."  
Damien and Pip look at each other.  
"She has a house?" Damien whispers  
"Yes." Estella answers. "In the middle of the forest"  
"Oh... where no one could hear us scream..." Trails off Pip, swallowing harshly.  
"Yes. Bye now." She says, walking past them out the door. "And you should tell your school not to keep an open door. It let's in... pests."  
"Well obviously, if YOU got in..." Damien replies. Estella stops and turns to face him.  
"I got in from the front entrance, thank you very much. Now if you would excuse me, the window of opportunity is closing." And with that, she did leave.  
"You think that's what she says during sex?" Damien asks. Pip giggles and hides his face in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!   
> I take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and praise and.......
> 
> ........... cookies


End file.
